Faruo
Faruo (ファルオ Faruo) is a young, Saiyan child who dwells on the Planet Barcelona. Unlike the vast majority of Saiyans, she has never seen Planet Plant, but was born into a Saiyan colony on the Planet of Barcelona; a planet uninhabited by sentient life, and thus, seen as the perfect location by the Queen Nemor to establish a colony of Saiyans and create a secondary home-world through peace. Having been born in the planetary Age 30 (30 years after Barcelona was first colonized), Faruo has become a competent fighter for so young a child, and is seen as one of the Saiyans with the greatest potential on her home world. Appearance Like many Saiyans, Faruo has the appearance akin to a human; pale skin and dark hair. She wears her hair long and straight, in constrast to many of her species, whose hair is naturally spiked out. Her eyes are a dark onyx, matching her hair, and brim with youthful energy. Because Faruo has grown up on a colony on Barcelona, she, and the rest of her species, have never worn the Planentary Trade Organization Standard Issue Battle Armor, but wear clothing sewn on their own planet; in the case of Faruo and many Saiyans, these tend to resemble training gi. Faruo's attire consists of a yellow undershirt with a red overshirt, matching pants, and thick dark shoes. A trait shown in every Saiyan, Faruo has a long tail with thick brown fur. Personality Faruo, despite being a Saiyan, is typically seen as a calm, and level-headed child. Using her higher than average intelligence that sets her apart from her more simple minded kin, she can gauge a situation and weigh the odds of success within seconds of encountering it. Most things don't rattle her, making her a nearly impervious shell of detachment that all enemies find annoying and her peers to be admirable. The serene nature that she benefits from could be the result of being nurtured more positively at a young age in the colony she grew up in, rather than be subjected to hardship and trauma at an infantile age most Saiyans on Planet Vegeta were bred or used to. Compassion and kindness came easy to her, often making her a peacemaker among those who had petty squabbles or even minor brawls within the placement that she lived in. It wasn't until she saw the sight of blood and harm to others that she first experienced true rage. When truly upset, her mind snaps and her Saiyan blood boils over quickly — something that pushed her over the edge into a Super Saiyan as a child of 10 — and she often becomes a monster of indiscernable wrath within a petite body. For a period of time, her Super Saiyan transformation controlled her to the point of her actions become contrary to her own attitude. The result of receding from such a power gave her shame and anguish at having given into such a dark part of herself, often making her wish to be isolated from those who knew her. Through much meditation and training, this trait became more subdued, only having her sound more harsh and irritable when she transforms as opposed to an unstoppable berserker. Her level-headedness becomes entwined with her Saiyan instincts, making her unparalleled on the battlefield to the point of surpassing her normal intuitive untransformed self. Though hesitant in transforming, she'll do whatever it takes to protect those she cherishes, even if it means to harm others or take their lives. Despite her angered state, many of the Saiyans of Barcelona saw her as an avenger of their people, hosting the anger of those lives that had been taken. Even when she told them to stay away, they had done nothing but help comfort and support her, aiding her recovery and training the incredible form she unlocked. By the time of her mastery, she truly had become an adept leader as well as a beacon of hope for those who had once been powerless against oppression and opposing forces. History Faruo was born on Planet Barcelona, in a colony of Saiyans as one of the second generation born since the colony began over 30 years ago. Due to the calmer demeanor of her colony, and their lack of any association with the Planet Trade Organization, Faruo was part of the second generation of Saiyans to have actually been raised in a family setting, as opposed to stasis tubes, and grew up attached to her mother and father, who, while initially unfamiliar with how to raise a child, adapted easily to this new lifestyle. When Faruo was at the age of five, her younger brother, Torī, was born. Taking up the mantle of an older sister almost immediately, tending to her brother when her parents were busy tilling the fields and helping shape their budding society. Because of this, the girl became the center of Torī's own world, and Torī became her's; the two were inseparable. At the age of 10, however, a horde descended upon Barcelona; a fleet of Zoon-seijin, working for the Planet Trade Organization who had been sent to clean the planet of any inhabitants, uninformed of the Saiyan colony. Despite being on the lower rung of power, the Zoon-seijin were equivalent to low-class elites, and quickly tore through the Saiyans, wounding or killing them by the multitude. Faruo, away from her village at the time, arrived back to see her brother, Torī, killed as the five year old attempted to fend off the Zoon-seijin, suffering a energy beam straight through the heart. The shock and rage of seeing her brother killed in front of her pushed the young Saiyan child over; she gave into her anger and became a rage-fueled Super Saiyan, the first produced by Barcelona. With a vengeance, she slaughtered the Zoon-seijin who killed her brother, and declared that none of the invading forces would make it off Barcelona alive. Inspired by the appearance of their warrior of legend, the Saiyans gathered their remaining strength to fight alongside Faruo, and she led them into battle against the last forces of the Zoon-seijin, destroying them with the help of her Saiyan comrades. Because of the stress induced by the transformation, Faruo fell unconscious, and while she was informed of everything when she awoke, remembers nothing past her brother's death, and currently cannot access her Super Saiyan transformation at will. Despite this, she is regarded as the hero of Barcelona, a title she loathes due to the circumstances in which she obtained it. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Zenkai (全開; lit. "full release"): A genetic trait exclusive to the Saiyan race, Zenkai allows Faruo to substantially increase her power after recovering from near fatal injuries. As she has yet to become a battle hardened Saiyan, Faruo's body has not experienced a Zenkai boost as of the moment. Tail-based Weakness: Faruo, like all Saiyans, has a tail, monkey-like in appearance and covered in thick, brown fur. As seen as monkeys and other primates, Faruo can use this tail as a third hand, grabbing objects, and even make use of it in combat to strike opponents with great force, showing a Saiyan's tail packs every bit as much punch as their arms. However, this tail is also a critical weakness; because Faruo and the other Saiyans on Barcelona are not in active combat, the thought of training their tails has never occured. Due to this, grabbing her tail, ro applying any kind of pressure or injury, causes Faruo immense pain and renders her unable to move until the tail is released. Simply grabbing her tail can result in the end of the fight, and her death, if she is not fighting with an ally who can back her up. Ki-related Abilities Huge Ki-reserves: Due to her Saiyan heritage, Faruo possesses a very large amount of ki — life energy — even for a child. Saiyans are born with a natural affinity for ki energy — they are capable of utilizing it to various degrees when they are young, and, through the training she received from her family, was capable of such things as flight before she hit the age of five. When in a battle, Faruo is capable of using her immense ki to form various, energy based attacks; another common ability any Saiyan possesses. Because she is still young, the ki Faruo possesses is still raw and unrefined, and, as she grows older, and experiences more battles, her further potential will be unlocked and her ki will grow. Kiai-hō (気合砲 Kiai Cannon): One of Faruo's specialty techniques, the Kiai is a generic technique available to any martial artist of ki controlling caliber, however, Faruo's frequent use of it has marked it as her signature technique. To use the Kiai, Faruo expels a powerful, invisible force from her body that inflicts severe damage to the opponent and the surrounding area. As she uses it frequently, Faruo is capable of release the Kiai in various manners to achieve different effects; she can project it from her entire body as a shield, defending from techniques in a similar way to a barrier, in the form of a shout, or expel them from one or both hands as a force projected forward. The latter is her preferred method of using the Kiai as an attack; the stance she takes is akin to what would be seen from an energy attack. Faruo has also developed several violent, more "offensive" variations that she uses as a Super Saiyan; with a simple sweep of her arm, she can expel a Kiai that knocks opponents off her feet, or, by fine-tuning her ki around the shape of her hand, can project the force forward as a blast of great cutting power. *'Kiai-ōi' (気合覆い Kiai Mantle): Faruo's most creative variation of the Kiai, the Kiai-ō1 involves cloaking herself in the invisible shroud of a Kiai. With this fighting style, the invisible shroud acts as an extension of Faruo's body; extending the range of her physical attacks by turning every physical blow into a Kiai; even if her opponent would dodge the physical blow, the Kiai ensures it makes contact with any target in Faruo's line of sight. Every swing of her fist; every kick, and every punch, creates a powerful, invisible force that crushes anything it comes into contact with. Transformations Ōzaru The standard transformation available to all Saiyans from birth, the Ōzaru transformation requires the Saiyan tail, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. When Faruo looks at the full moon, her eyes need to take in, at least 17 million zeno units of Blutz Waves, found only in sunlight reflected from a decent-sized moon. If there is no moon, a similar planetary body will reflect the same number of rays. If the moon (or the Faruo's eyes) are even slightly obscured, she will not transform as the Blutz Waves will not emit the proper zeno units. When Faruo transforms into an Ōzaru, she becomes a gargantuan, ape-like creature with thick, dark brown fur (nearly black) and bright red eyes. In this state, she loses all sense of self, becoming a mindless killing machine, due to her lack of training to control the form proper. As an Ōzaru, her power level increases by 10, and this enhanced power goes well with her penchant for indiscriminate destruction. Because she and her colony are trying to preserve their planet, Faruo notably avoids exposure to the full moon, and has only transformed once, when her parents were not paying proper attention and she was too young to be told not to stare at the moon. Super Saiyan An advanced transformation only assumed by by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race, the Super Saiyan is a form Faruo unlocked when she was ten years old. The form was unlocked when the girl succumbed to the rage she felt when she saw her five year old brother killed by a Zoon-seijin. Faruo became the first Super Saiyan produced by the Barcelona colony, and perhaps the youngest of her entire race to achieve the transformation. When transformed, Faruo's hair stands on end, as well as grows out, growing past its previous length and changing to a bright golden colour. Her eyes become bright green and she gains dark green pupils, her muscle tone becomes more defined, and her skin tone, as well as her clothing becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of her new golden aura. The Super Saiyan form multiplies Faruo's power by 50x its normal amount. Notably, in this state, the naturally sadistic and ruthless nature of the Saiyan comes back to Faruo in full force; the girl becomes rash and belligerent, the Super Saiyan form drawing out her most base Saiyan instincts; hatred, anger, and the desire to kill. Faruo has only achieved this form recently; a year before the story began, and as such, has limited experience using the form. Because she cannot remember anything from when she was first transformed, other than details told to her by the Saiyans on Barcelona, she is currently unable of activating this form at will. Faruo is only capable of using the form when she experiences an immense emotional upheaval, and as she is not a Full-Power Super Saiyan, has her base Saiyan instincts drawn out by this form, making her a ruthless fighter. Trivia *Like many Saiyans, Faruo's name is a pun, however, it is a pun on the word loaf, as it would be written in katakana ロアフ roafu. This is in reference to Pan, from the canon series, whose name is a pun related to bread. **Likewise, her younger brother's name, Torī, is a pun on pastry as it would be written in katakana パストリー pasutorī. *Faruo shares her theme with Son Gohan ; Unmei no Hi ~Tamashii tai Tamashii~. Category:Saiyan Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Super Saiyans